yusei and serenity fudo
by yuseifangirl
Summary: they are 18 signers and rini is in love with Carlos and helios


_ Yusei and Serenity Fudo are now 26 years old. They are having a birthday party for Rini, Diana Fudo who is now 10 years old. _

_They are 18 Signers their names are Yusei, Serenity, Seto, Yugi, Heba, Crow, Ciel, Kotoko, Amu, Utau, Jaden, Haou, Luna, Haruhi, Sora, Rosetta, Ikuto, Mana._

_"Hey Yusei, Sebastian, Ciel yes Crow, Syrus have you see Serenity, Haou, Jaden no we don't know where they are why me, Syrus can't find them WHAT! they were kidnapped yes they were there was note in your room Pharaoh thank you the note read if you want to see your wife, your sons alive bring fifty thousand dollars to the park we want you to come alone." _

_"What are we going to do Yusei I don't know Sebastian, Ciel, Syrus, Crow I will have to get the money ready no you will not do that Yusei what are we post to do Ciel, Sebastian, Syrus, Crow we have a plan ok what is the plan Ciel, Sebastian, Syrus, me are coming with you & hide in the bush wow that is a great plan I go with the fifty thousand dollars while you guys hide in the bush ok Yusei." _

_"In the park Crow, Syrus, Sebastian, Ciel are in the bush while Yusei was meet the ones that kidnapped Serenity, Haou, Jaden well Pharaoh Yusei are you here by yourself yes I did where is my wife, my sons, Atemu, Jack, Kalin they are right here Pharaoh where is the money." _

_"Hey Crow, Syrus, Sebastian, Ciel come on out of the bush ok Pharaoh we throught you came alone you throught wrong hand over Serenity, Haou, Jaden to us well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Haou, Jaden yes we are Yusei, Crow, Syrus, Sebastian, Ciel." _

_"Welcome home guys thank you what happen Yusei well Serenity, Jaden, Haou were kidnapped what are they ok yes Seto, Yugi." _

_"Hey daddy oh hey Rini, Diana what are you do out in the garden playing ball with each other daddy can you play with us daddy ok I will play with you." _

_"Having fun Yusei, Rini, Diana yes we are mommy what were you guys playing we were playing ball mommy how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Yusei." _

_"Hey mommy yes Rini, Diana can you, daddy come play with us sure we can Rini, Diana are you sure Serenity you can play ball yes I can Yusei I will sit & play ball with our daughters ok Serenity lets play with the ball." _

_"Now Haou, Jaden are now 17 years old wow big brothers you are 17 years old yes we are Rini, Diana cool well happy brithday thank you guys where is mom, dad, uncle Sebastian, Ciel we are right here hi mom, dad, uncle Sebastian, Ciel hey Happy birthday thanks mom, dad, uncle Sebastian, Ciel you are welcome." _

_"Hey Crow, Syrus yes oh hey Haou, Jaden happy birthday thanks Crow, Syrus how old are you guys we are 17 years old wow that is great yes it is great to be 17 years old."_

_"Hey Yugi yes oh hey Pharaoh Yusei, Queen Serenity have you see our daughters no Pharaoh Yusei, Queen Serenity I will keep look for Rini, Diana thanks Yugi you are welcome."_

_"Hey Heba yes Yugi have you see Princess Rini, Princess Diana no I have not see them do you want me to help you Yugi yes I want you to help me Heba were are you Princess Rini, Princess Diana help us did you here that yes I did here that is Princess Rini, Princess Diana oh my god it is Jack, Atemu with Princess Rini, Princess Diana they are raping Princess Rini, Princess Diana stop right there Jack, Atemu oh no it Yugi, Heba oh well here they are oh my god are you ok Princess Rini, Princess Diana no we are scare they rape us WHAT! they rape you Rini, Diana yes daddy, mommy don't worry Pharaoh Yusei, Queen Serenity we will get Atemu, Jack for what they did to Rini, Diana thank you Yugi, Heba you are welcome Pharaoh Yusei, Queen Serenity." _

_"Ok Rini, Diana lets get you two to go see Ishizu oh ok daddy, mommy hey Ishizu yes Pharaoh Yusei, Queen Serenity will you check them over for us ok I will check them over for you Yusei, Serenity thank you Ishizu you are welcome."_

_"Hey Pharaoh Yusei, Queen Serenity yes Ishizu I check over Rini, Diana how are they not good my Pharaoh WHAT! they are pregnant what they are pregnant yes they are pregnant hey daddy, mommy yes Rini, Diana we want the baby out of us daddy, mommy are you sure Rini, Diana yes we are sure Ishizu can you take the baby out of us yes I can Rini, Diana." _

_"Hey Yusei yes Serenity I have something to talk to you about what is it Serenity I am Pregnant what you are pregnant yes I am Yusei that is great Serenity you are not mad Yusei no I am not mad Serenity." _

_"Hey Daddy, Mommy yes Rini I want to date you want to date yes I do want to date who do you want to date Rini their names is Carlos Garcia, Helios we want to meet Carlos, Helios ok hey guys come on in my parents want to meet you two ok Rini hey Mr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo hey Carlos, Helios it's is nice to meet you it's is nice to meet you to Mr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo." _

_"oh my god it is you Serenity oh my god Carlos you are from Big Time Rush yes I am Serenity how do you know my mom, Carlos well Rini your mother sang with the band did you know dad yes I did wow that is cool mom thanks Rini you are welcome Rini yes me, dad we will let you go on a date with Carlos, Helios thanks mom, dad you are welcome Rini hey mom yes Rini are you pregnant yes I am pregnant Rini that is cool mom."_

_"Hey Crow, Sebastian, Ciel oh hey Yusei, Serenity how is Rini, Diana they are doing find Crow, Sebastian, Ciel where are they well Rini is on a date with Carlos, Helios & Diana is sleeping oh how are you doing Serenity I am feeling find Crow, Sebastian, Ciel wow Rini is growing up yes she is growing up." _

_"Hey Uncle Sebastian yes oh hey Rini how are you doing I am doing find uncle Sebastian I here that you are dating yes I am that is great I am so proud of you thanks uncle Sebastian."_

_ The End_


End file.
